Long Live Friends and Love
by SerenaSarcastic
Summary: Serena, Kimiko, and Raimundo invite some friends over. The day and night is chaotic, especially when Kimiko's friends try to get her together with Raimundo. But, is it true that deep down, Rai and Kim like it? Love rise? or annoyance rise? RxK
1. Chapter 1

There was a shrill scream that rang through the halls of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Get it off!" the young Japanese girl screamed once again. "Make it go away!!! Where's my lotion?! GET ME MY ACNE LOTION!!!" she grabbed her friend's shoulders tightly, and then slowly, and demandingly, she said; "Get. Me. My. Lotion."

Her blonde-haired friend was scared and ran to the bathroom and grabbed the acne lotion, then ran back and basically threw it at her. "Here!" she gagged. "If you pop that thing, make sure it doesn't splatter everywhere—" the blonde started.

"I'm not going to pop it!!!" The raven-haired girl shouted back.

The blonde chuckled. "Well, that zit is the size of China!" She giggled but soon regretted her comment for her friend had a glare of daggers shooting at her. Then she got punched in the arm, hard.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!?!?" she yelled. "Way to make it worse Serena." She moaned.

Serena rubbed her arm. "Don't worry Kimiko; it's not the end of the world."

"Oh, really? One step outside for training and Raimundo will be rolling on his back laughing, Clay will _try_ not to laugh, and Omi won't know what it is and insist on poking it!!" she said in one long breath.

"Oh come on that's not…" she bit her lip. "Okay, maybe it is true but—"

"BUT NOTHING!" Kimiko cut her off. "We have training and I can't go out looking like this! My face looks like a clown glued a big balloon on my forehead!" she complained.

"Uhm. Yeah… no comment." Serena snickered.

"Ugh. Shut up."

"Make me."

"If I find my gorilla glue I will!" Kimiko threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Serena said sarcastically.

"You best be."

"I am." Serena rolled her eyes and then sighed. "Let's just go, okay? Don't let Raimundo bother you, he's only making fun of you because he likes you."

"He does not." Kimiko said in an 'I know everything' tone.

Serena smirked and laughed slightly. "Whatever you say, but let's just go."

Kimiko whimpered as Serena pulled her out of her cubical and out into the training field. "Can't I just stay in hiding for a week, or until it goes away?"

"Nope." Serena answered simply. "And stop poking it! You're only going to make it worse."

"I know but it's just _there."_ She groaned.

"Get over it."

Kimiko mocked her friend quietly as they reached the training field. She hung her head trying to hide her face, but unfortunately she was going to have to lift it to fight. Oh woe is Kimiko.

"Hey Kim!" Raimundo called as he walked over.

"Hi." Kimiko mumbled, still hanging her head.

"You okay? You look sad."

"Yeah, I'm fine. She groaned.

Serena rolled her eyes once again and walked over with Clay and Omi. "Kimiko overreacts too much!" she moaned.

"What's wrong with her?" Clay asked, his Texan accent thickly buttered his words.

"Basically nothing." She sighed. "She's got this big pimple on her forehead and thinks everyone is going to make fun of her."

"What's a pimple?" Omi asked.

"Annoying little bumps… uhm… just look it up in a dictionary or something." Serena said quickly.

"Well, I'd only guess Raimundo to really make fun of her." Clay said.

"I know! And of course, he ticks her off the most!" Serena pushed the hair out of her face and looked back over to Raimundo and Kimiko, Kim's face was still looking at the ground, but then, Master Fung appeared.

"Young ones," he began. "Training today is on the upmost worst. Our equipment has been destroyed when Jack Spicer flew his machine too low, ending in an idiotic, uhm, kaboom." He paused. "But even with this we'll still have training today." He said swiftly, only to receive five moans.

Kimiko tugged her hair over her whole face, only to get a 'what the heck is wrong' face from Raimundo, and Master Fung noticed this.

"Kimiko, you should really look at the speaker, not the grass."

She moaned. "But… the grass is so… er… green! I can't help but look at it. So I'll listen as I look at the grass. Okay? Thank you!" she continued to look down.

"Kimiko." Master Fung said sternly.

She signed, flipped her hair back, and looked up.

As she did so, Raimundo began laughing. "LOOK AT THAT THING!!!" another burst of laughter. "ITS HUGE!!!" and another…

Serena punched him. "Shut up Raimundo, you get zits too." She said angrily.

Raimundo laughed to hide his pain from the punch. "Me? Nah. My skin is virtually smooth and zit free."

"Yep. Only _virtually, _but virtual worlds aren't real. So only in pixels do you have no zits. Like I said, everyone gets them." She smirked. "Plus, to score a girl, it's not the best to laugh at her flaws."

Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows. "Score her? You think I'm flirting with her?" he said, slightly nervous.

Serena smiled slyly and triumphantly.

"No I'm not!"

"Serena!!" Kimiko screamed; embarrassed.

"Fine, fine." Serena said.

"Ahem." Master Fung interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "As I was saying. We will be having a shorter, more traditional training session. Sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, and you will run around the whole entire temple two times." He said, receiving more moans. "You may start."

—

"Oh man, I need something to eat! I'm hungrier than Aunt Pearl on Thanksgiving! Weee-ooo." Clay said as he opened the fridge.

"I CALL SHOWER!" Kimiko and Serena said at the same time. "NO YOU DON'T!" they glared. "I CALLED IT FIRST!" They continued to glare, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you guys rehearse this?" Raimundo asked.

"No." they both chorused, and then laughed as Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Then how'd you say the same things at the same time? That must be most difficult." Omi said.

"Not really. It's just by luck… and knowing each other since diapers." Kimiko said.

"Kim, remember when we found one of my mom's tampons and didn't know what it was?" Serena started laughing.

Kimiko also started to laugh. "That was so funny! We thought it was a candy inside! Good thing your older sister took it away from us."

"I know!" Serena laughed.

"And that time with Kitty-chan and Keiko, with the pizza dude!" Kimiko reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Kitty-chan just randomly talks to him and hugs him! I was like, what the…!" Serena giggled.

"Me too!" Kimiko laughed.

"Oh my gosh! You should like, totally invite your friends and talk about ponies and unicorns and paint your nails, oh my god! That'd be totally cool! Aha!" Raimundo said in a fake girl voice.

"No one talks about ponies and unicorns. We're not five years old." Kimiko said.

"But… inviting them over isn't that bad of an idea!" Serena said. "C'mon Kim, let's ask Master Fung." Serena said as she pulled Kimiko out of the kitchen to go ask.

"Girls." Raimundo rolled his eyes and bit into his sandwich, only to realize something. "GIRLS." He said. "If Master Fung say's okay, then I'll be surrounded by Kimiko and Serena's friends! THEY'VE GOT TO BE CRAZY! If they have people over, then I'm going to too!"

"Okay, so you're going to have people over too Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"Maybe." Rai said.

"Don't matter to me." Clay said.

After a moment there was a scream of delight. "THANK YOU MASTER FUNG!!" Kimiko and Serena came running back into the kitchen. "HE SAID YES!!" they smiled happily.

"Well, I've got two things to say." Raimundo said.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"My friends are coming if your friends are coming… and…your friends better be babes!" he smirked.

Serena and Kimiko punched him in each shoulder.

"We know your friends are butt ugly so we're not even going to ask." Kimiko smirked.

"You'll be regretting that you said that once you see some of them." Raimundo smirked.

"Sure we will." Serena said. "Well. Shower time!" she ran to the bathroom so she would get it first.

Kimiko glared in Serena's direction, signed, whipped out her cell phone and started dialing a number and walking back to her cubical, where she called a bunch of her and Serena's friends and invited them over. As she did so, she put all the acne creams she had on top of her zit, which did get a bit smaller after training.

Raimundo finished his sandwich and gulped down some milk, then went into his room and called his friends also, inviting them too.

—

The next morning Serena and Kimiko were up early with Omi and Clay, tidying up and getting snacks and drinks ready, making sure everything was good. Kimiko's hair was her natural black color, but she had a pink streak on the right side of her head. It was styled with a randomly placed braid on the left side, and another toward the back on the right. She was wearing a pink, mid-drift short sleeved top and a pink ribbon necklace. She wore a jean skirt with a fashion pink belt. She had on pink boots that went up to right below her knee. The laces were black and she also wore black leggings.

Serena had her hair still her natural blonde color, in low pig tails with sparkly black bows that held the pigtails in place. She had on a yellow tank top and she wore white pants with a black rhinestone belt. For shoes she wore black flats.

But on the other hand, Raimundo kept sleeping. After making sure everything was ready, Serena went to go wake Raimundo up.

"Raimundo! Wake up!! Kimiko fell! She's hurt! Wake up!" Serena yelled, shaking him dramatically.

"W-w-what?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Kimiko is hurt!!"

"REALLY? KIMIKO!!" he jolted up and ran out of his cubical, leaving Serena banging her fists on the ground and laughing.

Raimundo saw Kimiko; she was lying on her stomach on the ground. "KIMIKO!" he ran to her and helped her up. "Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

"Hurt...? Raimundo, I was just picking up some chips that dropped under the table…" Kimiko said, puzzled.

"Serena said you fell, she said you were hurt! You're okay?" He breathed.

"I'm fine, Serena just played you. But thanks for being so concerned." She said.

"Oh, yeah no problem… if you'll excuse me—SERENA!!!!" he ran back to his cubical, steaming mad. "Serena!!! You said Kimiko was hurt!!"

Serena wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "It got you up."

Raimundo glared at her, picked her up and put her in her own cubical. "You're an evil girl."

"Not really. I fight against evil."

He shot her a 'whatever' look.

"Anyway. Your friends and my friends are going to be here in a little bit; you might want to put your wattle teddy bear away." Serena pointed out the stuffed bear that he was still holding.

"His name is Ninja Fred and he's a good luck charm!" he growled.

"Whatever. Just get dressed." She walked back to the kitchen and waited at the table with Kimiko.

Raimundo got dressed and everyone waited for the first arrival. About fifty minutes later people started to arrive. The first one was a girl with chocolate brown hair with a deep purple streak on the right side, and deep, shimmering brown eyes. She had a hello-kitty back pack, a stylish purple puffy hat with sparkles, a long light purple shirt that had the saying "If you can read this, you better be hot" written in small text across her chest, a jean skirt, black leggings that ended at the middle of her calf, and gray flats. She was slightly taller than Kimiko and Serena and she smiled as she took off her back pack, only to look up and be knocked to the ground by two hugs.

"KEIKO!" Kimiko and Serena shouted as they hugged her.

"Hey Sea, hey Kim!" Keiko smiled and hugged them back. "It's been so long!"

"I know! I missed you!" Sea and Kim chorused.

"Ditto!" Keiko said, and then looked at the three boys. She immediately knew them. "Oh! You must be Raimundo!" she went over the Brazilian. "Kimiko talks about you _all_ the time!"

Raimundo smirked and looked at Kimiko. "Oh, she does?"

"Keiko!" Kimiko warned and then turned to Raimundo. "Not like what you think!" she said, obviously embarrassed. "Like, I tell her about what everyone has done!"

"Mmhm, sure." Raimundo said, still smirking.

"Okay! Let's talk about something else now!" Serena said fast. "Keiko, is Kitty-Chan with you?"

"Yeah. She should be in here in three…two…one…"

"HEY THERE! KITTY-CHAN IN DA HIZ HOUSE!" Kitty shouted as she entered.

This girl's hair had a few curls in it that were colored blue, and the rest of her hair was her natural, almond-brown hair color. She was wearing two tank tops, a blue one on the bottom, and a lime green one on top, for bottoms she was wearing light-blue capris and for shoes she was wearing white skate shoes.

"Kimi! Sea!" Kitty screamed. "I've missed you guys so much!" she hugged the living daylights out of the two, but it didn't matter because they hugged her just as tight back.

"Aw man! I don't have to get caught up in some girly hug fest do I?" Some guy with light brown hair, perfectly tanned skin, and bright blue eyes, said as he walked up to the doorway. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a white tank-top.

"Hey! It's my man Jake!" Raimundo called as he walked up to his bud and they exchanged a high-five.

Kimiko looked at Serena and nudged her. "Stop staring at him." She half whispered, half giggled.

"Shut up." Sea said. "I wasn't staring."

Kimiko giggled and shook her head. "Whatever you say Se-" she got cut off with a punch from Serena. "Ow, that wasn't nice."

Serena laughed. "I know."

"Why would you want to hurt Kimiko? That is most unfriendly." Omi questioned.

"Because I'm her friend, and sometimes friends tease, and if you're really good friends you know how that works. Right Kim?"

Kimiko laughed. "Yep. You just can't go TOO far TOO much. 'Cause then you're not a real friend. Simple."

Omi walked away, scratching his hot-air balloon sized head. He didn't understand anything they said.

"Anyway… Oh! Kitty-Chan, remember that thing we did to the song low?" Sea asked.

Kitty started laughing. "With that weird kid?"

Serena was leaning on Kimiko for support because she was laughing so hard. "Yeah! He didn't know anything and then followed us for a week!"

"I know!"

"Uhm. Raimundo. Who are they?" Jake asked, motioning towards the girls.

"Oh. The one with the black hair is Kimiko, and the one with the blonde hair is Serena. The other two are their friends. Why?" Raimundo asked.

"Rai, they're girls. I've gotta know their names!"

"Okay, just as long as you're going after their friends Serena is evil! Well, not technically but the both of them get mad easily, and Kimiko… well she's—" he started, but Jake cut him off.

"I know you like Kimiko. And I'm your best friend, I'm not gonna go off taking your girl."

"Oh, please don't tell me you think Sea is hot." Rai begged. "She's just… I don't know but you're in for a lot if you do. This morning she told me Kimiko fell and was hurt so I rushed out of bed to help her, and she wasn't hurt! I went back and Serena was laughing. She's bad! BAD I TELL YOU!" Raimundo said as he grabbed his friend's shoulders.

Jake laughed. "She doesn't look mean."

"Beneath that costume of goodness there's a devil." Raimundo glared towards Sea, who looked over and furrowed her eye brows, but shook her head and went back to talking with the girls.

"I highly doubt that she's a devil in disguise" Jake said.

"Yeah, you haven't lived with her for a year." Raimundo groaned.

"At least you're living with Kimiko." Jake smirked.

"Yeah I know." Raimundo smiled.

Jake laughed. "C'mon there's four girls over there."

Raimundo sighed. "Alright." Jake and Rai walked over to the girls and smiled.

"Hey, my names Jake." Jake said.

"Hey Jake, my name is Kimiko, this is Keiko, Kitty, and Serena." Kimiko said as she introduced the other three girls.

"Oh, yeah Jake, this is Clay and Omi." Raimundo introduced him to his other friends.

"Howdy Jake." Clay greeted.

"Howdy." Jake mimicked friendly and Clay laughed.

"Hello my friend" Omi said.

"Hey." Jake said.

"Okay we've said our hellos; this is getting boring can we do something new?" Serena said very quickly, clapping her hands together.

"I have something in mind." Jake smirked at Serena.

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Perv."

The other three girls giggled and Raimundo and Clay chuckled, but Omi stood there confused.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I was just going to say spin the bottle or truth or dare."

Kimiko thought about it. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Whatever." Serena said. "Sit in a circle."

"Okay since Jake thought of it he gets to ask someone truth or dare first." Keiko announced.

"Alright," Jake started. "Kimiko, truth or dare."

Kimiko thought about it. "Dare."

Jake smirked. "I dare you to kiss Raimundo." He thought for a second. "With tongue."

Raimundo nearly choked on air and Kimiko pouted.

"Aww, can't you just make me go steal some old ladies bra?" Kimiko whined.

"Go on Kimi!" Kitty said.

"You picked dare." Serena reminded her.

Kimiko moaned as she got up and walked over to Raimundo, who stood up and brushed himself off, blushing. She leaned in and kissed him, adding a little tongue. Raimundo returned the kiss, he didn't mean to, but he did. After about fifteen seconds Kimiko pulled away, blushing and sat back down. Raimundo smiled slightly, blushing also, and also sat back down.

Everyone smiled, it was perfect.

Kimiko looked around. "Okay stop smiling." She groaned. " My turn!" she paused. "Keiko, truth or dare!"

"Truth."

"Whimp." Serena said, and Keiko shot her a quick glare.

"Okay so… what's your worst and most disgusting habit?" Kimiko asked.

Keiko groaned. "I like putting koolaid mix in my mash potatoes, and then mix in my corn and put some ketchup in it. And maybe a little gravy, also, I like to put skittles and M&Ms in too."

"Ew. That sounds unappetizing." Kitty said.

"No, it tastes good."

"Koolaid, potatoes, corn, ketchup, gravy, skittles, and M&Ms. I'm going to try that. Thank you little lady." Clay said, but everyone else made a 'ew' look on their face.

"Anyway, my turn." Keiko said. "Omi, truth or dare."

"Dare?"

"I dare you to go steal an acorn from a squirrels nest." Keiko laughed, as well as everyone else.

"S-s-sq-squirrel?!" Omi shivered.

"You have to do it Omi." Clay said.

Omi frowned and went outside stole an acorn, only to get pummeled by squirrels. From inside the temple all you could hear was a loud shout and then crashes. About two minutes later Omi comes in, holding an acorn, his robes all ripped up and dirty. "That was most painful." Omi moaned. "Kitty, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think I am the most skilled, fearless, most handsome hero?"

"I think you have a big ego." Kitty said. "I don't think you're the best, but you're not the worst."

Omi pouted but soon got over it.

"Ok. Jake, truth or dare?" Kitty asked.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to take seven minutes in heaven with Serena. We'll use…" she looked around. "That closet." She pointed to a nearby closet.

"KEIKO!" Serena yelled. "Seven freakin' minutes in heaven!?"

Jake just smirked and stood up.

"You have to Serena." Omi said.

Serena moaned and stood up. "I'm going to get you for this Kitty." She threatened and glared at her as she walked with Jake into the closet. Jake shut the door.

"Kitty… _nice_." Keiko smiled and gave Kitty a high-five.

"Yeah, I try." Kitty said.

"She's gonna beat you down when she gets out." Raimundo said.

"Eh, it's worth it." Kitty said.

Kimiko nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile, in the closet…

"So…" Jake said as he scuffed his foot on the wooden floor.

"So." Serena said as she sat on big box.

"You know we're supposed to kiss." Jake said.

"Yeah, and?" Serena said.

"Well…"

"What they don't know won't hurt them. We don't have to kiss, they won't ever know." Serena said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, you see, I want to…" Jake said.

Serena continued looking down, not saying anything, but then Jake lifted her chin and kissed her. Serena didn't do anything at first, but then she kissed him back, only for a little bit. After about six seconds she pushed him away.

"That never happened." Sea said.

Jake nodded.

They had four more minutes to go. They just sat in the closet waiting for the time to be up. The four minutes went by and Kimiko opened the door.

"So?" Kimiko asked smiling. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Serena said.

Kimiko turned to Jake, obviously asking him the same question but not having to ask it.

"Like she said, nothing happened." He said.

Kimiko sighed and walked back to the group. "They didn't do anything."

"Chickens." Keiko and Kitty chorused.

"Can we just do something else?" Serena asked.

"Karaoke?" Kitty and Keiko both suggested.

"I call first!" Kitty yelled as she jumped up onto the kitchen table and grabbed a microphone from Keiko's backpack and plugged it in. "This is "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne.

_"__Let me hear you say hey __hey__hey__"_

They all returned to the song. "_Hey hey __hey__"_

Kitty continued._ "__Alright, now let me hear you say hey __hey__ ho!__"_

_"__Hey hey ho!__"_ They responded.

_I hate it when a guy  
doesn't get the door,  
__even though I told h__im yesterday  
and the__day before..._

_I hate it when a guy  
doesn't get the tab  
and I__have to pull my money out  
and that looks bad!_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
__My Cinderella story scene.__ When do you__ think  
__they'll finally see_

_That you're not, not, not, __gonna__ get any better,  
__you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
__never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
__me...__We're not the same,_

and yeah, yeah, yeah  
_I'm a lot to handle and if you don't know trouble,  
__I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene,  
I'm a __drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your __eyes have ever seen!  
__  
Alright, Alright, yeah..._

_I hate it when a guy  
doesn't understand why a __certain time of __mont__h,  
__I don't want to hold his __hand._

_I hate it when they go out  
and we stay __in,  
and they come home smelling like their __ex-girlfriends..._

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
__My Cinderella story scene.__  
Now everybody's__gonna__ see..._

_That you're not, not, not, __gonna__ get any better,  
__you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me __never,  
like it or not even though she's a lot like __me...  
__We're not__ the same..._

and yeah, yeah, yeah  
_I__'m a lot to handle,  
if you don't know trouble  
__I'm a hell of a scandal,  
me, I'm a scene, I'm a __drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your __eyes have ever seen!_

_Give me an A!  
__Always give me what I want!_

_Give me a V!  
__You're very, very good to me!_

_R!  
__Are you __gonna__ treat me right?  
__  
I!  
__I can put up a fight!_

_Give me an L!  
__Let me hear you scream loud!  
__Let me hear you scream loud!_

_1..2__..3..4..._

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
__My Cinderella story scene.__  
When do you__ think  
__they'll finally see_

_That you're not, not, not, __gonna__ get any better,  
__you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me __never,  
like it or not even though she's a lot like __me...  
__We're not the same._

and yeah, yeah, yeah  
_I'm a lot to handle,  
if you don't know trouble,  
__I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a __drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your __eyes have ever seen!  
__  
Let me hear you say hey __hey__hey__"_

They responded again_. "Hey hey hey"_

_"__Alright, now let me hear yo__u say hey __hey__ ho!" _Kitty continued to sing.  
_  
"Hey hey ho!" _and once again they returned the part.

_Hey, __hey, __hey  
__Hey, __hey, __hey  
__Hey, __hey, __hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes hav__e ever seen!__"_

They all clapped and Kitty beamed. "Thank you, you're too kind!" she laughed and jumped off the table.

"My turn!" Serena said, one second faster than Keiko, who pouted.

Serena smiled and got up on the stage. "Okay, this is country… but it's called "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.

_"__I was __ridin__'__ shotgun  
__with my hair undone  
__in the front seat of his car_

_He__'__s got a one hand feel  
__on the steering wheel  
__the other on my heart_

_I look around  
turn the radio down  
__he says baby is something wrong  
__  
I say __nothin__'  
__I was just __thinkin__'  
__how we don__'__t have a song  
__and he said,_

_Our song is the __slammin__'__ screen door  
__sneakin__'__ out late __tappin__'__ on your window  
__when we're on the phone  
__and you talk real slow  
__cause its late and your momma don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh,  
__the first date man I didn__'__t kiss her and I should have  
__and when I got home  
__'for I said amen  
__askin__'__ God if He could play it again_

_I was __walkin__'__ up the front porch steps  
__after __everythin__'__ that day  
__had gone all wrong  
__had been trampled on  
__and lost and thrown away  
__  
got to the hallway  
__I was on my way  
__to my __lovin__'__ bed  
__I almost didn__'__t notice  
all the roses and the note that said,_

_Our song is the __slammin__'__ screen door  
__sneakin__'__ out late __tappin__'__ on you__r window  
__when we're on the phone  
__and you talk real slow  
__cause its late and your momma don't know  
__  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
__the first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have  
__and when I got home  
__'for I said amen  
__askin__'__ God if He  
could play it again_

_Da __da __da __daaa_

_I've heard every album listen to the radio,  
__waitin__'__ for __somethin__'__ to come along  
__that was as good as our song_

_(slower)  
__'Cause our song is the __slammin__'__ screen door  
__sneakin__'__ out late __tappin__'__ on__.his__.window  
__when we're on the phone  
__and he talks real slow  
__cause its late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs,  
__the first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have  
__and when I got home  
__'for I said amen  
__askin__'__ God if He could __play it again  
__play it again_

_Oh yeah_

_uh __uh__ yeah_

_I was riding shotgun  
__with my hair undone  
__in the front seat of his car  
__I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
__and I wrote down our song__."_

She smiled as everyone clapped, and then jumped down and handed the microphone to Keiko. "Your turn." She sat back down, in between Kimiko (Who was sitting next to Raimundo) and Jake. Jake smiled at her and she blushed and punched him lightly.

"Thanks." Keiko smiled and grabbed the microphone and got up on the table. "This song is called "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles.

_"__Head under water  
__And you tell me to breathe easy for a while  
__Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
__  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
__If I'm happy in your hands  
__I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages  
__No easy way to say this  
__You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not __gonna__ write you a love song  
__'cause you asked for it  
__'cause you need one, you see  
__I'm not __gonna__ write you a love song  
__'cause you tell me it's  
__Make or breaking this  
__If you're on your way  
__I'm not __gonna__ write you to stay  
__If all you have is leaving I'm __gonna__ need a better  
__Reason to write you a love song today  
__  
I learned the hard way  
__That they all say things you want to hear  
__And my heavy heart sinks deep down under_

You and y_our twisted words,  
__Your help just hurts  
__You are not what I thought you were  
__Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you  
__Made me think that I need this too  
__I'm trying to let y__ou hear me as I am_

_I'm not __gonna__ write you a love song  
__'cause you asked for it  
__'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not __gonna__ write you a love song  
__'cause you tell me it's  
__Make or breaking this  
__If you're on your way  
__I'm not __gonna__ write you to stay  
__  
If all you have is leaving I'm __gonna__ need a better  
__Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
__To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
__'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
__Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song  
__'cause you asked for it  
__'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not __gonna__ write you a love song  
__'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
__  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
__'cause you asked for it  
__'cause you need one, you see  
__I'm not __gonna__ write you a love song  
__'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
__If you're on your way  
__I'm not __gonna__ write you to stay  
__If your heart is nowhere in it  
__I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
__There's a reason to  
__Write you a love song today"_

She ended and tossed the mic to Raimundo. "Let's have a guy sing." She suggested.

"No, no, no, no, NO. I'm not going up there and singing." Raimundo said as he handed back the microphone.

"Too bad." Keiko said as she pushed the microphone back.

"Go on Rai." Kimiko encouraged.

"No, no, no, no—" Rai started but then Kimiko gave him puppy dog eyes. "Okay…" he moaned.

He got up on the table. "This is With You by 'Chris Brown'."

_"__I __need you boo  
__I __gotta__ see you boo  
__And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
__Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_I need you boo  
__I __gotta__ see you boo  
__And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
__Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Hey __lil__ mama,  
ooh you're a stunner  
__Hot little figure,  
yes you a winner, and  
__I'm so glad to be yours  
__You're a class of your own and_

_Ooh little cutie,  
when you talk to me  
__I swear the whole world stops  
__You're my sweetheart and_

_I'm so glad that you're mine  
__You are one of a kind, and  
__You mean to me what I mean to you  
__And together baby there is nothing we won't do_

_'Cause if I got you  
__I don't need money  
__I don't need cars  
__Girl you're my heart  
__  
And oh, I'm into you and  
__Girl no one else would do  
__With every kiss and every hug  
__You make me fall in love  
__And now I know I can't be the only one  
__I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
__With the love of their life who feel  
__What I feel when I'm  
with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl_

_I don't want nobody else  
__Without you there's __no one__ left, and  
__You're like __Jordans__ on Saturday  
__I __gotta__ have you and I cannot wait now_

_Hey __lil__shorty__,  
say you care for me  
__You know I care for you  
__You know that I will be true  
__You know that I won't lie  
__You know tha__t I will try  
__Be your everything_

_'Cause if I got you  
__I don't need money  
__I don't need cars  
__Girl you're my heart  
__Oh, I'm into you and  
__Girl no one else would do  
__With every kiss and every hug  
__You make me fall in love  
__  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
__I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
__With the love of their life who feel  
__What I feel  
when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... __ohhh  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah_

_And I will never try  
__To deny that you are my whole life  
__'Cause if you ever let me go  
__I would die so I won't run  
__I don't need another woman  
__I just need you or nothing  
__'Cause if I got that  
__Then I'll be straight  
__Baby you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo  
__I __gotta__ see you boo  
__And there's hearts all over the world tonight__S  
aid there's hearts all over the world tonight  
__They need their boo  
__They __gotta__ see their boo  
__Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
__Hearts all over the world tonight  
__  
And oh, I'm into you and  
__Girl no one else would do  
__With every kiss and every hug  
__You make me fall in love  
__  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
__I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
__With the love of their life who feel  
__What I feel when  
I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... __ohhh __girl  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... __ohhh  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
__Baby, yeah__"_

He threw the mic at Kimiko. "Now you sing."

Kimiko stared at him, and everyone gapped at his performance.

"That was so about you!" Serena whispered to her.

"Shut up." She looked back at Raimundo. "Gimme that mic." She said as she took the microphone from Raimundo and steped up onto the stage, passing by Raimundo.

He whispered something to her as she went by, "By the way, your zit is gone."

She giggled silently and stepped up onto the table…

**Well, that was a long chapter. You can invite your OCs if you want. I've always wanted to do one of these party things. And for those of you that remember the ****MattSea**** romance… I really didn't want to wait for Kat to sign on and I didn't want to use her OC without permission so yeah… I hope you liked it! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

"This song is called "What Hurts the Most" its Cascada's version, but Rascal Flats originally wrote it." Kimiko said. The music started to play and she started to sing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me__I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out__I'm not afraid to cry__Every once in a while even though __goin__ on with you gone still upsets me__There are days__Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me__What hurts the most, was being so close__And having so much to say__And __watchin__ you walk away__Never knowing, what could have been__And not __seein__ that __lovin__ you__Is what I was __tryin__ to do__It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go__But I'm __doin__ it__It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone__Still harder __gettin__ up, __gettin__ dressed, __livin__ with this regret__But I know if I could do it over__I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I__ left unspoken__What hurts the __most, is being so close__And having so much to say__And __watchin__ you walk away__Never knowing, what could have been__And not __seein__ that __lovin__ you__Is what I was __tryin__ to do__Oh-__oo__-__ohh__Hey-e-__ayy__I'm not afraid to cry__Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me__There are days__Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me__What hurts the most, was being so close__And having so much to say__And watchin you walk away__And never knowing, what could have been__And not seein that lovin you__Is what I was tryin to do_

_What hurts the most, was being so close__And having so much to say__and watchin you walk away__and never knowing, what could have been__And not seein that lovin you__Is what I was tryin to do__"_

"What'd you think?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo stared wide eyed, but then he snapped out of it and smiled. "That was great."

"I agree." Serena smiled.

"SPECTACULAR!" Keiko and Kitty sang.

Kimiko laughed and stepped down. "Thanks."

A few seconds went by of silence, but was then interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Only one person had that knock, and Raimundo knew who that who was, and so did Jake."Tai?" Jake asked."Tai." Raimundo said.All the girls looked at each other. _Tai_ they thought. Who's that?The banging on the door continued. "RAI! STOP PLAYING TONGUE HOCKY WITH KIM AND OPEN THE F—IN' DOOR!"Raimundo's cheeks grew bright red as he raced to the door. "Tai!" he whispered. "I'm not playing tongue hockey with Kimiko." But Tai knew better. She instantly knew what he might be thinking. And for the most part, he WAS thinking _'Well, not yet.'_"Fine, fine." Tai sighed. "I'll go bother Jake." She moaned. "But he's no fun to bother." She pouted her lips. "I'm letting you slip this time." And she walked in casually and Raimundo followed her. And not to Raimundo's amazement, there was a banana peel on the ground that he slipped on, only to hear Tai say; "Literally." And then laugh.

"Uhm, hi." Kimiko said. "What's your name?"

"Chara, but call me Tai." Tai smiled as she straightened her black skirt and her neon pink leggings.

"Sweet hair." Serena smiled.

"Thanks." Tai said.

"Look who's here. Its 'Rainbow my little pony'" Jake mocked as he made horse noises.

"Tell me something Jake, did I invite you to my barbecue?" Tai asked.

"No."

"Then why are you all up in my grill?!" Tai shouted as she punched him in the stomach.

"Ow..." Jake moaned, and Serena scrunched her face. THAT must have hurt.

"Anyway, before the geek made his squeak—" Tai said. It was a little… stupid… childish… but funny. "What were you all talking about?"

"We were doing karaoke." Kitty said. "You wanna go?"

Tai shrugged. "Sure." She said and then got up onto the table. "This is Pressure by Paramore." She smiled and Kimiko and Keiko shouted something about knowing that band.

"_Tell me where our time went__And if it was time well spent__Just don't let me fall a__sleep__Feeling empty again__'Cause__ I fear I might break __And I__ fear I can't take it __Tonight I'__ll lay awake __Feeling empty__I can feel the pressure__Its getting closer now__Were better off without you__I can feel the pressure __Its getting closer now__We're better off without you__Now that I'm losing hope__And there's nothing else to show__For all of the days that we spent__Carried away from__ home__Some things I'__ll never know__And I had to let them go__I'm sitting all alone__Feeling empty__I can feel the pressure__Its getting closer now__Were better off without you__I can feel the pressure__Its getting closer now__Were better off withou__t you__Without you__Some things I'__ll never know __And I __had to let them go__Some things I'__ll never know __And I had to let them go__I'm sitting all alone__Feeling empty__I can feel the pressure__Its getting closer now__Were better off without you__Feel the pressure__Its getting closer now__You're better off without me_"

She finished and Jake shouted out something like 'EMO!' and Serena punched him in the same spot as Tai did. "Don't be rude." Sea scolded. "It sounded wonderful."

"TIMES THREE!" Keiko said, adding to Sea's compliment.

"I loved it!" Kimiko smiled sincerely.

"Very awesome." Kitty said.

Tai smiled happily and then sat in between Jake and Serena. "Now, I know couples because when I see Rai and Kim together it's obvious." She smirked. "When I see you two, I see obvious times a million."

"Shut up Tai." Jake blushed. "You don't know shit."

"I don't?" she asked. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't like her."

Jake glared at her, as if to mentally tell her he didn't like her. Because god knows he can't say those four, cruel, words and mean it.

Tai laughed. "See. The most you can do is glare. Kiss her! You know you wa—" she was cut off.

"Just stop." Serena said. "Go hassle Raimundo and Kimiko 'cause…" she paused and looked Tai straight in the eyes and said. "I don't like Jake."

She didn't mean it when she said it. But Serena's the type that can lie to anyone straight in the eyes. She totally didn't mean it. But to Jake… it looked as if she did.

"Whoa." Tai said. She wasn't meaning to get something _bad_ happening between them, although, it wasn't her fault. Serena's the idiotic blonde who tried to get her of their backs by straight up lying, only to look so serious about it… "I'm going to be over there… pushing Raimundo and Kimiko together." She said. "BYE!" she ran away.

"Oh, thanks." Jake mumbled and walked away. Serena looked after him, and started calling after him, but nothing stopped him. If she got near, he'd walk away. If she tried to talk, he wouldn't listen. So Serena resorted to sitting on a chair with her head in her palms, rubbing her temples because she had a serious migraine coming in. She didn't know what to do…

"KIMIKO! RAIMIUNDO!" Tai said in a happy-nervous voice.

"Hey?" they both said, confused about Tai's behavior.

"Do you happen to have something… that lets you go back in time and keep things from getting screwed up?" Tai asked sweetly.

"Oh, god Tai. What did you do?" Raimundo groaned.

Tai smirked. "I'll tell you if you kiss Kimiko." As she said this Kimiko spit out her grape soda.

"No!" Raimundo said. Kimiko grabbed some napkins and started dabbing the floor.

"Seriously, it's wicked important." Tai complained. "End of the world important!"

Raimundo and Kimiko exchanged looks.

"Okay not end of the world important, but a minor disaster!" she breathed. "Please, just do it."

"You said please? That's a first." Raimundo said.

"Raimundo, that's mean." Kimiko pursed her lips. "I guess if she'll only tell us if we kiss… we could…"

"Should we?" Raimundo asked.

"I guess." Kimiko said. Tai was boiling with happiness as Raimundo and Kimiko leaned in and kissed each other.

"Pft. Raimundo can get a girl but I can't?" Jake mumbled to himself as he saw Raimundo and Kimiko kissing. "What did I do wrong?" he asked himself.

"OOOOoooOoOooOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko and Kitty chorused.

Kimiko pulled away, blushed, and smiled right along with Raimundo.

After a moment Raimundo finally found his voice. "Now, what's so important?"

Tai pointed to Sea and Jake. They were on complete opposite sides of the room, facing away from each other, arms folded. Serena's face was in her arms, and her body was trembling, as if she were crying. (Which she was.) And then they looked at Jake, who's eyes were staring at absolutely nothing, no life, no love, no nothing could be seen in his eyes. They were blank.

"Oh no…" Kimiko cried. "Sea!" she called and ran over to her.

Kitty and Keiko exchanged looks and ran after Kimiko.

Of course, we love Lilia and Emeline, but GOD DAMNED THEY HAVE HORRIBLE TIMING.

Right in the middle of all this 'Love Chaos' they come running in and shouting; "Heyyyy!"

"Over here!" Kimiko said, and motioned them over. They looked at Kimiko and went over. "Serena, shh, shush." Kitty comforted, she was always very much Serena's sister. Heck, they spend basically every hour of every day together. "Come on now hun, it's not your fault."

"Ye-yes it is!" Serena sobbed. "I told Tai straight in the eyes that I d-didn't like Jake only to get her to go away-ay!!" she hiccupped.

"Okay… _maybe_ it is your fault—BUT! That doesn't mean you can't fix it." Emeline joined in on what was going on quickly.

Serena sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I saw you and Rai, Kimiko." She changed the subject.

Kimiko blushed.

"You really do look cute together." Sea smiled, not like a 'suggestive' smile. A sincere, warm, true smile.

"You really think so?" Kimiko blushed and everyone nodded. "I always thought it would be weird between us if we started going out… you know, with training and everything."

"Yeah…" they chorused.

"But," Lilia started. "I'm sure you'd like it more than crushing on each other…" and with that statement, everyone, even Kimiko nodded.

"Back to the _real_ point," Keiko said. "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena ran a pinky under her eyes, trying to make her make-up look at least half-way decent. "Yeah… I'll be fine."

"'Cause you know I can always go kick him in the red zone—if you know what I mean." Kitty grinned.

"No, no, no, no, no. You don't have to do that." Serena said. Forcing a half smile. "To be honest, the real thing I wanted to see happen tonight was 1. Kimiko and Raimundo get together and 2. Everyone have fun."

"Oh, how modest." Lilia grinned, and made Sea giggle a little.

-

Meanwhile, back with Raimundo, Jake, and Tai…

"You're the one who told me she was a devil in disguise." Jake sighed. "I should have believed you…"

"No, Jake. She's a devil in disguise to ME!" Raimundo said. "She's like an annoying little sister to me. But for you, she could be so much more!" Raimundo said, adding a little something like 'I can't believe I just said that' in his mind.

"Jake," Tai started. "Serena could be like me, able to look at people straight in the eye and tell them total lies!"

"She's nothing like you!" Jake snapped.

"Well e_xcuseeeee_ me." Tai said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well e_xcuseeeee_you." Jake mocked.

"Hrmph." She pouted.

"Ignore Tai…" Raimundo continued. "Don't give up on Sea—"

"Too late." Jake said; his arms were still crossed.

"Not too late." Raimundo said. "Why don't you actually t_alk_ to her?"

"Why? She doesn't like me, so what's the point?" Jake didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Because she _does_ like you!" Tai snapped. "Even a complete retard could see that!!" Jake rolled his eyes and continued not looking at either of them. "She looked _ME_ in the eyes and told _ME_ she didn't like you. I'd bet my mother's grave that she couldn't look _YOU_ in the eyes and tell you the same thing!"

"WAY TO GO!" Jake said. "YOU JUST KILLED YOUR MOM!"

Tai scoffed. "Go try it then, better yet, here they come. Try it now."

Jake mimicked Tai's scoff. "Make me."

"I will if I have to."

Raimundo put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Jake?" Serena said softly.

No response.

"Jake?" She said louder, everyone, and everything was tense.

Again no response.

"Jake." She said once again, her voice cracking

"Don't talk to me." He mumbled.

"Jake…" Her voice cracked more. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why'd you say it?" he asked.

"To get Tai to stop hassling us… I mean, I think she's a good friend… but I could tell she was embarrassing you, and me… and…" she stopped. "I'm sorry."

Jake didn't say anything, so Raimundo whispered something to him. "You know, now would be a good time to accept her apology, and dare I say, kiss her?"

"YO BALLS FOR BRAI—" Emeline started, but got kneed in the back of her leg by Kimiko and quickly shut up.

Jake turned around and looked at Serena. His eyes looked less…dead… "I'm sorry too." He smiled slightly and Serena smiled back and hugged him and he hugged back.

"SO BEAUTIFUL!" Kitty cried as she hugged Lilia and Emeline.

Kimiko smiled. "HEY EVERYBODY! ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A PARTAYYYY??"

"YAHHHH!!!" everybody pumped their fists and ran out to the main hall where Kimiko plugged in her iPod and blasted it. Everybody started dancing in a big group. Yes, other people are expected to arrive, along with more drama. But at the time, it's not like anyone knew that.

**D'AWW :****'D Crappy writing. I didn't really care, as long as it was decent and made sense. xDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so very, very sorry for my poor writing in the last chapter and also for the fact that I haven't updated in FOREVER. Please, enjoy the next chapter and suggest things to add into the upcoming chapter. This story is all about having fun, so I hope you have fun reading it. (: Now, CHAPTER THREE:**

The speakers were blaring the beginning of Lil' Wayne's 'Lollipop' and the temple lights were off but party lights were on. A colored disco ball twirled and sent off streams of red, blue, yellow, green, and purple. Other lights sent out fast colored laser light that scattered across the room. Everyone was dancing to the music and screaming the lyrics.

"WOOOOHOOO SHAKE IT!" Emeline screamed as she grabbed Lilia's hands and they started dancing to the music.

"I WANT A LOLLIPOP NOW!!" Lilia yelled and Emeline gave her a crazed look. "BUT NOT IN THE SENSE OF THE SONG. IN THE SENSE OF A LEGIT LOLLIPOP. LIKE BLUERASBERRY." Lilia told her and started dancing like a maniac.

"LIL' WAYNE SCARES ME." Tai screamed over the music.

"THIS IS BASICALLY THE ONLY SONG I LIKE BY HIM." Serena told her and shrugged. "YOU CAN GO UP AND CHANGE THE SONG, I DON'T MIND." Tai nodded and walked over and began to look through a rather large list on Kimiko's, Serena's, and Raimundo's conjoined iTunes list on Kimiko's laptop.

The doorbell's chimes rang through the temple and Kimiko barely heard them. "I'LL GET IT." She held a finger up to Raimundo and went to answer the door. She opened it and saw Chase Young standing there, a glare spread across his face, and his serpent eyes glowing in anger.

"TURN. IT. DOWN." He said through gritted teeth.

"NO." Kimiko said and put her hands on her hips. This is when Tai saw him. Her heart swooped down and hugged her stomach tight. His long hair, those muscles, that face, OH! It was her dream guy. So, out of spite, she casually walked away from the computer and over to Kimiko.

"What's up?" She asked and furrowed her eyebrows. "Anything wrong?"

"You're music can be heard at my temple. Turn it down. NOW." Chase snarled.

"You can't make us." Kimiko said, only to infuriate Chase more. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and glared at her. Everyone looked and Raimundo, Serena, Clay, and Omi ran over.

"Let her go." Raimundo said. "What's your problem?"

"Turn the music down. I'm trying to think and all I have is disgusting rap music entering my brain." With that, Serena rolled her eyes, walked over to the speakers, and turned it down.

"Is the one thousand year old serpent happy now?" Serena said in a baby-tone.

"No, I'm pleased." Chase put Kimiko down. "and keep it down, rotten kids." He walked out and Clay shut the door.

"Chase is mooooost well-kept." Omi admired.

"HE'S EVIL OMI!" Clay, Raimundo, Serena, and Kimiko yelled.

"Oh, I know. But he is still well-kept." Omi said and everyone rolled their eyes.

Serena turned the music down more. "Alright! WHO ELSE IS HUNGRY?" Everyone yelled that they were. "Good 'cause I didn't want to stuff my face alone." she smiled and ran into the kitchen where they had taken out the table, put in a long buffet table, and set up a buffet.

Everyone had followed her and Jake hugged Serena from behind. "Eat with me?" he asked and she smiled and nodded. He smiled too.

"Are you two just going to stand there hugging and smiling or are you going to move and let us get food?" Lilia asked, putting one hand on her hip.

Serena and Jake laughed, grabbed their plates, and began to get the food they wanted. Followed by everyone else.

"Hey Rai," Kimiko started as she placed a couple of sushi rolls on her plate.

"Yeah?" he asked as he grabbed a hotdog and bun.

"You want to eat with me, just us to. Maybe outside or something..?" she blushed and looked at her feet.

Raimundo smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I'd love to." Kimiko looked up and smiled.

"Awww!!" Emeline said in a hushed whisper.

"I know!" Lilia whispered back. "Adorable!"

-

"So," Raimundo took a big bite of his hotdog, chewed, and swallowed. "How's your afternoon going?"

"It's been fun." Kimiko smiled. "I want to ask you something." she popped a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"Shoot."

"How long have you liked me?" She smirked and blushed lightly.

"Actually, from the first day we met at the temple." Raimundo answered and looked at her. "I know that sounds REALLY cheesy, but even though you've got a bad temper, hit me all the time, and tease me about my good luck charm--"

"You mean your teddy-weddy bear?" Kimiko asked in a baby-tone.

"Good. Luck. Charm." Raimundo glared but then smiled. "I still just... like you. A lot."

Kimiko smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, Raimundo kissed her back. What started out as a light peck, formed into a passionate, deep, loving kiss as they held each other tight.

"Oh my god..." Tai gapped as she opened the door to the temple field grounds and then closed it.

"What?" Lilia asked.

"Raimundo and Kimiko are making out!!" Tai told her. "I KNEW IT."

"We all did!" Lilia squealed and everyone else let out a cheer.

"Now only Jake and Serena have to make out." Emeline suggested and looked at them.

"Do it!" Lilia encouraged.

"No!" They both yelled.

"Why not?" Emeline and Lilia chorused.

"We're not going to make out with all of you here." Serena said.

"So if they weren't hear we would make out?" Jake asked, eying her.

"We'll be leaving!" the three girls said and then hurried out.

Serena rolled her eyes. "What the heck," she stood up, walked around the table that her and Jake were sitting at, sat on Jake's lap and kissed him deeply. Jake was slightly startled at first but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Oh, CUTE!

But, always having to ruin a good moment, Jack Spicer bursted through the roof. The nerve of such a baby.

"JACK SPICER EVIL BOY GENIUS HAS RUINED YOUR 'LOVE MOMENT'" He screamed as he landed on the ground and started with his annoying evil laugh.

"Go away Spicer," Serena spat. "No one likes you."

"My mommy likes me." Jack whined.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Go away, you weren't invited."

"Make me." Jack said, the idiot.

"You really want that?" Serena asked, her hands forming fire balls.

"Blah, blah, blah. You have such a big temper." He waved her off like a fly.

Serena growled and pounced at him. Jack's girly scream sent Raimundo and Kimiko rushing in to find Serena chucking fire balls at Jack and then punching him and kicking him. The two started laughing and held each other for support. Jake just looked at the petite blonde beat the living day lights out of Jack. Soon, he started laughing to.

"Go home. Try to make some robots that aren't useless. I'm getting sick of the easy fights." Kimiko growled at Jack as she pulled Serena off of him. He whimpered, turned on his helibot and flew away.

Raimundo sighed and wrapped an arm around Kimiko. "He really needs to just give up."

"So Rai, my man, did you have fun outside?" Jake asked.

"What are you talking about?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, don't try to hide it. Tai saw you and Kimiko. I'm happy for you man." Jake smiled. Kimiko and Raimundo blushed and shuffled their feet.

"What happened in here?" Kimiko countered. "For some reason you two are the only ones in here?" she smirked.

"They were macking on each other." Tai said casually as she walked in. "That gothic kid ruined it."

"Oh, don't try to hide it. Tai saw you and Serena. I'm happy for you man." Raimundo mocked Jake and then smiled. "Be careful. Underneath that small exterior, there's a devil waiting to punch you in the gut."

Serena glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"And the arm." Raimundo added. Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Raimundo walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Jake's here. Right?" a girl with silky brown hair that ended between her shoulders and her shoulder blades. Her eyes were chocolaty brown and her skin was tan. She was taller than Kimiko and Serena, but slightly shorter than Raimundo. She was wearing a Navy Monica tank from Abercrombie & Fitch, Le Piedra denim shorts from Hollister, and black flip flops. Two crossed bobby pins held her side bangs to the side of her face.

"Olivia...?" Raimundo asked. "Yeah, he's here but..." Olivia didn't listen, she just pushed past Raimundo and found her way to Jake.

"Is Jake in--" Olivia started but saw Jake and walked over to him, embracing him into a hug. Right after her was Raimundo and another girl with curly blonde hair, tanned, but not too tanned, skin, deep blue eyes, just about one or two inches shorter than Raimundo, she was wearing a pink and white stripped Las Tunas tank top with Harbor Beach Superflare jeans and white flip flops. She was hugging Raimundo and smiling like a little kid in a candy store.

"Jakey!" Olivia smiled and kissed him. Serena furrowed her eyebrows and quickly grabbed Kimiko's hand, squeezing it tight.

"Olivia... what a... surprise..." Jake looked at her and then at Serena then back to Olivia. "Why are you here?"

"To see you." she smiled and sat on his lap, Jake tried to protest quietly but she wouldn't get off. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Or me? Rai-kins, why don't you introduce us?" the girl with the curly hair said.

"Yeah _Rai-kins_why don't you introduce them?" Kimiko said through gritted teeth, as she squeezed Serena's hand.

"Or _Jakey_ could do it." Serena growled.

"Uhh... Kimiko, Serena... everyone... this is Amanda." Raimundo said.

"How do you know her?" Lilia asked, then she looked at Tai, who was biting her nails. Something was up.

"She's my ex girlfr--" Raimundo started but Amanda cut him off.

"Oh, you're silly. Everyone knows we can't be over. I'm his girlfriend." she beamed.

Kimiko bit her lip and Serena squeezed her hand, if she didn't hold tight, who know's what would happen.

"And this is Olivia." Jake bit his lip. "And she IS my ex girlfriend."

"But I still like you." Olivia said. "I don't want to leave you, that's why I came here. I love you Jakey." She kissed him but no matter how much Jake protested she wouldn't stop.

Kimiko and Serena sighed a mad sigh, pivoted, then walked out of the room, then outside. Slamming the door.

**OOooOooOoOo Some Brazilian boys are in **_**trouble. **_**What will happen next? Where are Kimiko and Serena going? Will Tai ever see Chase again? Does Jack have a crush on someone? Where's Keiko and Kitty? And who wants to kick Amanda and Olivia in the face at least ten times? I do. Stay tuned.**

_**rAiKiMlUver455673 Loves You.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Talk about drama right? Well, prepare yourself for launch. Chapter 4 is on right now.

"Amanda, Olivia. Why don't you do us all a favor and get lost!" Tai yelled at them.

"Tai, why don't YOU get lost." Amanda countered.

"Yeah, and what's with your hair? Did something puke up sherbert?" Olivia asked and the two girls started laughing. Tai glared and took an angry-ish step towards them, only to have Emeline and Lilia hold her back.

"Listen, you weren't invited as far as I know so get out." Emeline glared.

"Ohh Rai-bear invited me." Amanda purred and attempted to kiss Raimundo.

"No I didn't." Raimundo said and pushed her away from him.

"And I didn't invite you Olivia." Jake said as he pushed her off her lap and stood up. "I broke up with you a month ago. I don't _want_ to go back out with you."

"Oh Jakey, stop lying. I know you love me." Olivia smiled and hugged him. Jake groaned.

-

The girls sniffed the air and then sighed out. The big city lights shone bright above them, beating out the stars.

"Home sweet home." Serena hugged Kimiko.

"I missed you Tokyo." Kimiko smiled as she hugged Serena back. The two girls started walking down the streets of their home town and to their home. A couple of people they knew recognized them and they stopped to say hello.

"Serena? Kimiko? Is that you?" Three guys and and a girl walked over.

"Yeah." They chorused.

The first guy, Akemi, had jet black hair, wasn't wearing a shirt, come to think of it, none of the guys were wearing shirts, and had on active shorts and shoes. His hair was shaggy and his bangs always covered his face, and his eyes were greenish blue. He was very nice once you get to know him.

The other guy, Takeshi, had blonde hair, it was short but not too short and loving blue eyes. His white jersey was slung over his shoulder and his smile was as bright as ever. He too was wearing active shorts and shoes. Always nice to everyone.

The third guy's name was Naoko. He wasn't the nicest guy around, but he was nice to his friends. He had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Also, like Akemi and Takeshi, he was wearing active shorts and shoes and his shirt was slung around his neck.

Is it a crime to show off three nice bodies? I think not.

And the girl's name was Natsu. She had blonde hair with brown highlights which was pulled into a french braid that went off to over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright blue and she was almost as tall as Kimiko. She was wearing a red tank top with lace at the top and small white polka dots and jean capris. She was a nice girl, bitchy at some points, but usually nice.

"Did you have a game or something?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, we lost though." Akemi threw his shirt at the ground.

"That stinks." Kimiko said.

"Yeah." Takeshi said. "But hey, what are you doing back?"

"Oh... just... wanted to visit our families." Serena said with a fake smile.

"Bullshit." Naoko said. "No one comes home to visit their families." he turned around and spat at the sidewalk. "What's up?"

"Like you'd want to actually know." Kimiko sneered.

"I don't mind hearing." Natsu smiled. "Something wrong?"

"Just... guy problems... I guess." Kimiko mumbled.

"Someone hurt you?" Akemi asked. "'Cause you know I got your back right?"

Serena and Kimiko smiled. "We know Akemi."

"Sorry for not coming to your party. We had a game." Takeshi said.

"We understand." Serena smiled. "I've missed you guys." she opened her arms and gave each one of them a hug, and so did Kimiko.

"Aww, what happened?" Natsu frowned.

The two sighed and started telling their friends the story from the very beginning...

-

"Where could they be?!" Raimundo paced around the kitchen.

"Rai-bear, why do you care so much about that short girl? You have me." Amanda embraced him in a hug, only to be pushed away.

"Because Amanda, I don't like you anymore! I broke up with you A YEAR AGO. You should move on. I really like Kimiko and you come barging in here like you were invited. YOU WEREN'T. I'm sorry to sound so harsh but I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE." Raimundo said.

"But... Rai-bear..." Amanda started, her eyes welled up.

"HIYA!" Kitty jumped into the room with Keiko.

"We went to a pizza place but then they mixed up the ingredients and accidentally added this yucky tasting stuff so they had to make the pizza all--" Keiko started only to be cut off by everyone telling them to shut up.

"Where's Sea and Kim?" Kitty asked. "And who are they? Why's she all over Jake? Aren't Serena and Jake sorta a couple now? WHAT DID WE MISS? KEIKO I THINK WE MISSED A LOT." Kitty whined.

"I KNOW." Keiko turned to everyone. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Everyone smacked their palms against their heads and sighed. "Come on, We'll fill you in." Emeline and Lilia offered and pulled Kitty and Keiko out of the room to explain.

"You and Serena? Who's this Serena chick?" Olivia asked.

"MY ALMOST GIRLFRIEND UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP." Jake yelled. "OLIVIA. You stalk me at home, you never leave me alone. I don't like you. Stay away from me BEFOREIGETARESTAININGORDER!!" Jake bursted.

"O-o-ohh Jakey, I don't stalk you." Olivia chuckled and wrapped her arms around Jake.

"Let me put this in a way you slut-bags can understand," Tai growled. "They. Don't. Like. You. They. Have. OTHER. Girls. That. They. Like. They. Think. You're. Annoying. They. Want. You. To. Leave. NOW. Understand?"

Amanda and Olivia made a sassy 'Oh no you didn't' scoff. "Is this true?"

"YES!" Raimundo and Jake yelled. "GET OUT!"

"Well!" Amanda breathed.

"Bye then, we never really liked you anyway." Olivia said and then the two girls turned and left.

Amanda poked her head back again. "Are you sure? 'Cause Rai-bear, I really do--"

"GET OUT!" They all yelled and the girl frowned and ran back to catch up with Olivia.

"Where could they be?" Jake moaned and slouched in his chair. "Serena probably hates me now, damnit!" he banged his fist on the table an held his head in his hands.

"I hear you man, Kimiko will probably never talk to me again." Raimundo sat down and rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand.

"OKAY RAIMUNDO, JAKE. GET READY WE'RE GOING TO TOKYO." Keiko bursted into the room with Kitty.

"What? Why?" Jake asked.

"Are you guys idiots. Serena and Kimiko are from Tokyo. They haven't been in their hometown for about a year and a half. They want to get away from all this. They want to be where they grew up. With who they grew up with. Now. Lets go." Kitty said and everyone stared. She actually said something... not... hyperly...

Weird.

"How are we going to--" Jake started but then Raimundo cut him off.

"DOJO!!" Raimundo called and the little green dragon came in with a cucumber on one eye, a light green mask on his face, and a shower cap on his head.

"Yes?" Dojo took the other cucumber off his eye and screamed. "W-who are these people!?"

"Jake, Tai, Keiko, and Kitty." Raimundo said quickly. "You have to take us to Tokyo."

"You know you should really mention when we're having a party. I could really have some fun jamming around to some music sometime." Dojo scolded.

"DOJO!"

"Why do you need to go to Tokyo? And where's Kimiko and Serena?" Dojo asked as he pulled off his shower cap and took off the green mask.

"They're in Tokyo... we think. They ran off." Raimundo said.

"Why?"

"LETS GO DOJO!!" Raimundo yelled as he ran outside.

"Fine, fine." Dojo said as he slithered after him.

"Talking... dragon... not weird at all." Tai and Jake murmured and then went after Raimundo with Keiko and Kitty following them.

"And now he's really big..." Keiko murmured as they got outside.

"Still... not weird." Kitty rolled her eyes as they got onto Dojo.

-

"Wow." Natsu said. "Maybe they really don't like those girls. Maybe the girls just liked them?" she suggested.

"No, these girls were tall, tan, and all around beautiful." Kimiko moped.

"Really? Got their numbers somewhere?" Naoko asked and Natsu elbowed him. "Bitch, I know where you live."

"You don't scare me Naoko." Natsu smiled.

"I think Natsu is right," Takeshi said. "They really could just be ex girlfriends that still like their ex boyfriends."

"Yeah, maybe..." Serena sighed. "Hey Kim, we're staying the night in Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah. Do you guys wanna come over?" Kimiko asked her four friends.

"Hell yeah!" Akemi smirked. "You've always got good food!" Natsu glared at him. "And I want to be with my friends since I haven't seen you two for a year!" he added.

"Pshh, from what I remember their maid is hot as hell." Naoko smirked. "Oh, Takeshi, they've got some male workers around the house for you."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH BEING GAY?" Takeshi asked while blushing.

"Nothing." Serena smiled and hugged him. "Just makes you more fun to talk to."

"Isn't it a proven fact that gay guys get all the girls?" Kimiko wrapped an arm around Takeshi.

"Totally." Natsu answered and got onto Takeshi's back. "Bye guys." And with that, Takeshi walked towards the Tohomiko residence with two girls on his arms and one on his back.

"Yeah but it's not useful to them!!" Akemi shouted as he ran to catch up with them.

"Girls are messed up." Naoko mumbled. "But soooo worth it." He also ran to catch up with them.

**Oh la la. What a little drama we have ahead of us. I see shouts and arguments. I see new love. I see...**

**Dead fish in tubesocks...**

**WHAT?**

**Find out what happens next time on Long Live Love and Friendship. **

_**The only way to stay in the loop is to keep reading.**_

**You know you love me.**

**rAiKiMlOver455673**


End file.
